Upadłam ale wstałam
by LillianaNova
Summary: Historia Ailanne, dziewczyny,która przeżyła tak wiele. JinxOC


Drrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryń! – w tym momencie rozpoczęło się piekło. Uczniowie z każdej klasy wyskoczyli w tym samym czasie blokując cały korytarz. _„Jak tu przejść"_-pomyslała Ailanne. Była to jej ostatnia lekcja i chciała jak najszybciej dostać się do domu. Zaczęła ostro przedzierać się przez tłum uczniów. Po 12 minutach udało jej się wydostać ze szkoły, automatycznie rozpoczęła bieg w kierunku swojego domu. Miała raptem godzinę aby przygotować się i dostać do centrum Kioto. Jak tylko weszła, w pospiechu pobiegła do pokoju rzuciła plecak na łóżko i pakowała ciuchy do torby sportowej. Nie miała czasu na zrobienie sobie obiadu więc wzięła pieniądze i postanowiła, iż pójdzie po treningu do knajpy i sobie cos zamówi. Wyleciała z domu jak torpeda mało by nie zapomniała zamknąć drzwi. Zdążyła na autobus, siedząc spojrzała na zegarek. _"Dobry czas"_- pomyślała 18 letnia dziewczyna, jak tylko autobus się zatrzymał wybiegła i tak ciągle, aż znalazła się pod drzwiami klubu sportowego. Weszła i pospiesznym krokiem ruszyła do szatni. Szybko ubrała się i szybko udała się na salę. Miała szczęście, trening się jeszcze nie zaczął. Usiadła na ławeczce i rozglądała się dookoła. Było bardzo mało osób.

- Dobrze, wszyscy zbiórka!- wszyscy usłyszeli donośny głos, który od razu rozpoznali. Mistrz Shen, międzynarodowy mistrz ju-jitsu. Wszyscy ustawili się w rzędzie. Na początek 30 minutowa rozgrzewka składająca się między innymi z: z rozciągania( w tym bardziej zaawansowani uczniowie musieli zrobić szpagat),brzuszków, biegów i pompek. Dopiero po tym 40 minut ćwiczeń techniki, a pod koniec 15 minut sparingu.

- Nie ma jak to wykańczający trening mistrza Shena.- skomentowała Ailanne wychodząc z klubu. Jak tylko znalazła się na ulicy poczuła jakiej brzuch domaga się posiłku. Szybko po drodze na przystanek, wstąpiła do knajpki „Wushu" i zamówiła zupę miso na wynos. Jadła, czekając na autobus, który powinien być już 20 minut temu. _„Super, czemu zawsze jak się spieszę to musi się spóźniać"-_ pomyślała i wpadała coraz to większą depresję jak tylko przypominała sobie ile rzeczy tona jutro zadali. Wreszcie przyjechał upragniony przez dziewczynę autobus. Kupiła bilet i usiadła na samym tyle autobusu. Podczas drogi zadumana oglądała przepiękne centrum Kioto, połączenie tradycji z nowoczesnością. Tutaj przez ulicę przechodził biznesmen z najnowocześniejszym tabletem, a tuż za rogiem w sklepie z tekstyliom oglądała wystawę gejsza. Mimo tego, iż dziewczyna mieszka tu od urodzenia to te miasto nadal ją fascynuje. Tak rozmyślała przez całą drogę. Nawet nie zauważyła jak znaleźli się na obrzeżach miasta. Z namysłu wyciągnął ją głos kierowcy, który ją upomniał, że to jej przystanek. Usmiechnęła się i udała w stronę domu. Kiedy już dotarła, od razu zabrała się za lekcje. Gdy skończyła poszła do salonu i zaczęła szukać jakiegoś ciekawego programu w telewizji, była dopiero 18:00 więc filmy jeszcze nie leciały. Nic interesującego nie znalazła, wyłączyła dekoder. Spojrzała się na komodę, stało tam zdjęcie, które przedstawiało 12-letnią ją, mamę i jej tatę. Wzięła je w ręce i usiadła. Pamiętała te dobre czasy. Dotknęła opuszkiem palca miejsce przedstawiające jej mamę-_„To już 5 lat kiedy odeszłaś na tamten swiat."-_ łza jej spłynęła po twarzy na myśl o tych bolesnych wspomnieniach. Potem przeniosła swoją uwagę na tatę, bardzo za nim tęskniła ale jest teraz „wojna" gdzie tata musi walczyć. Trzymała to zdjęcie bardzo długo w rękach. Nie wiedziała czemu ale miała uczucie, nie miłe uczucie, że jej tata odchodzi, to samo towarzyszyło jej podczas śmierci mamy. _„ Nie to niemożliwe, pewnie po prostu zbytnio się rozkleiłam"_- pomyślała i poszła spac.

Dzisiaj skończyła szybciej lekcje. To był jej bardzo na rękę, ponieważ mogła chociaż raz odpocząć. Własnie robiła sobie obiad, a, że miała brak weny twórczej, postanowiła zrobić jajecznicę. Cos dla odmiany co je się widelcem. Nagle, gdy tylko umyła naczynia, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nikogo się nie spodziewała. Podeszła i otworzyła drzwi. Poznała od razu, czerwony mundur, na tarczy lew,To był żołnierz Tekken Force. Tylko na filmach widziała takie sytuacje o nie wróżyło to nic dobrego.

- Czy pani Maseo Ailanne?

-Tak, w czym mogę pomóc?

- Przyszedłem złożyć najszczersze kondolencje i powiadomić panią o śmierci Maseo Tougou, pani ojca, który zasłużył się dla nas niezwykle i zostanie pochowany w piątek o 16.00 na Cmentarzu Shin seintsu w Kioto.

-Tata n-nie żyje.- powiedziała dziewczyna półgłosem.

- Przykro mi, w armi był, jest i pozostanie bohaterem, będzie nam go brakowało.


End file.
